


Être soi-même

by SookieWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, bodyshaming tw, she is proud of herself!!!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites
Summary: OS sur le passé de Lona, personnage de pokémon épée et bouclier
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Être soi-même

**Author's Note:**

> si vous aimez pas les personnes grosses, ne lisez pas cette fic!

Lona est une vraie icône dans la ville de Ludester. Cependant, pour elle, être une championne d’arène grosse est assez difficile. Encore aujourd’hui, lorsqu’elle marche dans la rue, elle subit des remarques sur son poids ou sa poitrine. Dans ce cas, il suffit qu’elle envoie sa Lokhlass pour que les passants s’enfuient.

Son pokémon est son meilleur ami depuis ses 5 ans. Elle l’a reçu en tant que cadeau d’anniversaire, et depuis ils sont inséparables. Lorsqu’elle allait la plage, elle pensait qu’elle était trop grosse pour monter sur son dos et parcourir les eaux avec elle. Mais Lona a réussi à franchir le pas, et elle aime encore faire cette activité avec son pokémon.

Le plus gros choc dans sa vie était lorsqu’elle a réussi l’examen de champion d’arène. Mais elle pensait qu’elle était trop grosse, elle avait peur qu’on lui refuse le titre. Mais contre tout attente, elle a été acceptée. La voilà championne d’arène de la ville la plus froide de Galar, aux côtés de ses pokémons glace.

Cependant, être championne d’arène ne lui offrait pas une immunité face aux regards de dégoût des habitants. Elle se sentait seule. Triste. Elle pensait qu’elle ne méritait pas son titre. Elle a essayé de faire des régimes, de perdre du poids en vain. Mais elle s’est rendue compte que ça ne pouvait pas changer. Elle a pensé qu’elle était condamnée à rester grosse.

Jusqu’au jour ou elle trouve une association d’entraide pour personnes grosses dans sa ville. Elle s’est présentée en tant que Lona, championne d’arène de la ville de Ludester, spécialisée dans le type glace, et survivante de la grossophobie. Elle a réussi à trouver de l’aide, à être fière d’elle. Le bonheur a pris possession d’elle.

Aujourd’hui, fière combattante aux côtés de ses partenaires, elle n’a aucune pitié envers les remarques sur son poids. Elle est fière de son corps, et c’est très bien comme ça.


End file.
